


Walking Anachronism - a Thomas Nightingale fanmix

by Bibliotheksbewohnerin



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliotheksbewohnerin/pseuds/Bibliotheksbewohnerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had a bit of trouble choosing the right songs for this fanmix - especially since we don't really know much about what music Nightingale would listen to. In the end I decided on different genres and music from differnet decades, since he's lived that long that just seemed fitting. I tried to include a bit of jazz since that is the one thing that is mentioned. Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Walking Anachronism - a Thomas Nightingale fanmix

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bit of trouble choosing the right songs for this fanmix - especially since we don't really know much about what music Nightingale would listen to. In the end I decided on different genres and music from differnet decades, since he's lived that long that just seemed fitting. I tried to include a bit of jazz since that is the one thing that is mentioned. Hope you like it!

track list:

irgendwo auf der welt - comedian harmonists // blue skies - maxine sullivan //  puttin’ on the ritz - fred astaire // drown in my own tears - ray charles // si tu n’etais pas là - fréhel // la nuit - les choristes // nessun dorma - luciano pavarotti // dance of the knights - prokofjew // turkish march - mozart // tempest - beethoven // fly - ludovico einaudi // the hill - markéta irglová // a sense of grey - moddi // sound of silence - simon & garfunkel // worried man - paolo nutini // how to safe a life - the fray // ghosts that we knew - mumford & sons // ain’t no grave - johnny cash

[listen here!](http://8tracks.com/bibliotheksbewohnerin/walking-anachronism)


End file.
